


Broken, But Alive

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [85]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1274536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world shatters and remakes itself around him as he starbursts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken, But Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Talyn, when starbursting from Scorpius's command carrier  
> Prompt: Shattered  
> Alternate Universe: Teeg's Choice

The world shatters and remakes itself around him as he starbursts, twisting blue and painful wrenching as he drags himself through a transition that is nothing like it should be. His crew - captain, lieutenant, loyal officers - are tossed about, despite bracing for the difference, despite all their care. Bialar manages to keep between Teeg and the bulkhead they both are flung toward, is wrapped around the lieutenant to shield her from injury even as it means he takes greater ones. Jors goes down in silence, striking his head against a console, and Selem manages a graceful slide to the side, and wedges himself between two ribs before he can be sent another direction.

Talyn tries to keep the gravity stable, to keep his crew as safe as he can, but pain screams through him, and demands his attention. He is broken, damaged more greatly than they had hoped, but less than they feared. Alive, still, all of them, and far from the reach of the Peacekeepers, by the strange stars.

All they need do is find a place to recover and heal.

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to believe that Crais and Talyn are dead, though I'm perfectly happy for everyone who believed him dead in canon to do so in my AUs. (Mostly. Rumors and Shadows is shaping up to not stay that way.) In Teeg's Choice, after the starburst, Crais and Talyn and the crew aren't going to return to where Crichton and Aeryn, or any of the others will see them again.


End file.
